TO LOVE A MONSTER
by moonbeam1987
Summary: THANX TO DIVINE ARION for the title i couldnt think of one so thanx again. WARNING Wesker is out of Character in later chapters just thought i would warn you before you read. hope you enjoy as always please R&R formely known as yet to be given a title
1. Chapter 1

Claire woke up and rubbed her head. She looked around and realised she didn't know where she was.

"Damn what have I got myself into now" she scolded herself. All she could remember was going for a walk in the park then darkness. She looked around the room to find nothing of interest. She got up and stretched her arms and legs. She was about to sit back down when she heard footsteps heading towards the room. She jumped into bed and pulled the covers up over her head. She heard the lock and then the door opening. She was too afraid to have a look but in the end curiosity got the better of her. She peeked out to see a blonde haired man looking at a computer. At first she didn't register who it was until she heard the voice which made her blood run cold.

"Glad to see you are finally awake miss Redfield." He smiled and went back to the computer. There was nothing between her and him and she could have easily attacked him if she had wanted to but from what her brother had told her about his super human powers he could probably snap her like a twig without even breaking a sweat. She simply decided to sit up.

"Why am I here?" she asked. Wesker's gaze never left the computer.

"I don't think your brother has suffered enough and taking you would just ruin his day." He said flatly.

Claire pulled the covers tighter around her chin. She was shivering terribly.

"Don't you feel that?" she asked leaving the question open so he would have to ask what.

"Feel what?" he asked now he was looking at her. It seemed that his sunglasses where welded to his face. She could also see that his eyes where burning red behind them. Claire felt uneasy she wished she hadn't asked but continued anyway.

"It's freezing in here cant you heat the place up." She said. Wesker grinned and turned back to the computer.

"I will see what I can do." He answered. She thought she was going to get told where to go and had an argument all ready prepared but with him agreeing she had to abandon that plan.

They sat in silence for a while Wesker typing away on his computer. He finished and got up.

"There is something that I need to deal with if you need something to eat there is food in the kitchen." He left. Claire hadn't even noticed there was another door she got up and went for a look. The kitchen was pretty basic.

She sat at the table and found herself thinking about Chris. He was on holiday with Jill and wouldn't be back for a week he wouldn't even know she was gone. She began to cry. She would have to wait till he came home before he noticed. She began to cry harder. She figured that Wesker hadn't known that Chris was on holiday or had he she couldn't tell. She wiped the tears from her face and went back to her bed. She thought that she would be hating Wesker for this but instead she was feeling weird. Something inside was beginning to stir like she enjoyed being in his company. She shook her head violently. She couldn't be thinking like this Albert Wesker was a monster. She was so deep in thought she hadn't heard him come in.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Why the hell should I tell you." She said. she didn't even have time to regret what she had said when in a flash he was next to her, he backhanded her and she went flying to the floor.

"There is no need to be rude miss Redfield I was only asking." He said angrily. He went to his computer switched it on and began typing. Claire smiled in spite of her sore face. It seemed she could get to Wesker if she was rude to him but on the other hand he had hit her so hard she had fallen off the other end of the bed she decided just to be nice for the time being. And she began to speak before she had even realised she was doing it.

"How was your day?" she asked. She hadn't couldn't believe she had just asked Wesker how his day was. He was genuinely shocked to hear this.

"If you must know it went quite well." He answered turning back to his computer. Claire shrugged and lay down on the bed.

"I wonder what he does on that computer probably porn or something." She thought to herself and without realising she let out a giggle. Wesker turned to look at her.

"Something amusing Miss Redfield?" he asked knowing she wouldn't tell him.

"No just remembering a good time I had with Chris." She said putting all the emphasis on Chris's name. She watched as he simply smirked and went back to his work.

"Claire stop trying to irritate this man he will kill you." Her inner voice was scolding her. She knew it was right but she also thought if he was going to kill her he would have by now.

"Yeah but even if he doesn't kill you he will make sure you suffer so keep your mouth shut." The voice said again. She was inclined to agree. If that was what he could do with one slap she didn't want to see what else he could do the thought of Rockfort island came back to her and she winced. For a while they sat in silence when Wesker switched the computer off and came and sat down next to her.

Claire tried her best to melt into the wall on failing that she just moved into the corner covers held tightly around her chin. No matter how much she was attracted to the man she was still terrified of his presence. It was as if he had read her mind because he then put his hand on her knee and said.

"I am not going to hurt you miss Redfield relax." She was wary at first then she decided he probably wouldn't hut her and uncurled herself from the corner of the bed.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I cant tell you that." He answered.

"What difference would it make if I did know I can't contact anyone." She replied. Wesker seemed to ponder for a moment then he said.

"True but I can't risk it." He got up and went to the kitchen. Claire followed close behind.

"I didn't think you had to eat." She said sitting down at the table.

"I might not have to as much as I used to but even I need food." He said. He finished what he was eating and went back though the other room. Claire didn't follow this time but instead put her head down on the table.

"I get the feeling I will be here a long time." She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris paced around the room. Jill was sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

"Chris pacing back and forward wont help you know could you please sit down." She asked. Chris sat down tapped his fingers on the table for a few minutes then got back up.

"I can't just sit still while Wesker has Claire." He said. Jill sighed and put her head on the table. They had just got back from their honeymoon to find Claire gone and a lovely little post it which read "I have your sister" She didn't have to guess who that was.

"Listen we can phone Barry and Rebecca in the morning get them to help us find her." Jill sighed when she realised Chris was not listening.

"Here's an idea we can phone Barry and Rebecca and get them to help find her." He said.

"That's a great idea Chris." Jill said. Chris left the room and went upstairs.

"This is a great way to start our married life." She thought to herself.

Claire woke up to find Wesker was gone. She sat up had a look around.

"HMMM still has redecorated yet." She thought to herself. She walked across to his computer and sat down. It was pass worded.

"DUH Claire it was not as if he would just let you waltz up and check out what he was up to." Her inner voice said. She turned it on and tried a few passwords like "Ihatechris""deathtochris""diechrisdie" none of them worked. She switched the computer off she smiled to herself.

"Now that would have been to easy." She thought. She got up and went into the kitchen. She had a look around, when a letter caught her eye. She walked across and had a look. It had her name on it she opened it. It was blank. Claire screwed it up and threw it into the corner.

"He is just trying to annoy you Claire" she seemed to be hearing her inner voice more often.

"Yeah well its working I am bored stiff what am I meant to do all day count the ceiling tiles well I have there are 308 tiles on that ceiling." She laughed when she realised she was arguing with herself.

"You are being kept prison be glad to be alive." Her inner voice added. She couldn't argue with that she went back into her "living space" and sat down on her bed.

"He could at least give me a TV to watch." She thought. As if Wesker had heard her thoughts he came in with a TV.

"I thought you might get lonely while I am out so I brought you something to keep you company." He put it down and left before Claire could utter a word.

"Just cause you are evil Wesker doesn't mean you have to be rude as well." She said quietly. She plugged it in. She was so happy that she sat and watched the shopping channel simply because she could.

"I wonder if they sell large hunting knife's?" she thought to herself. Then she thought what would be the point if bullets only annoyed him slightly what would a knife do.

"He would probably laugh so hard he would hurt himself then again does Wesker laugh." She was starting to get bored with the TV so she switched it off. She sat in silence. After a while she felt herself drifting off. She was about to fall asleep when she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. She dived under the covers not wanting to have to speak to him even though she was aching to speak to someone. The door opened and the footsteps headed towards the bed. The covers where swiftly pulled from her.

"Come now can't have you sleeping all day." Wesker said. Claire pulled the covers back.

"What the hell else am I to do?" she asked angrily. She was met with a slap to the face.

"Miss Redfield there is no need for that tone I brought you a TV did I not." He said.

"Oh fantastic that's great I almost forgot I was being held prisoner." She answered. He walked towards her. She tried to move back and realised she had nowhere to go. Wesker stopped at the side of her bed grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet.

"Now I want you to listen very carefully Miss Redfield I will keep you here as long as I want to every moment you are here is torture for your brother I can make your stay here as pleasant or as horrible as you want I don't mind just remember I am in charge." He threw her across the other side of the room where she hit her head off the wall and lost consciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right folks we need to devise a plan to find Claire" Chris was standing in front of everyone. Barry and Rebecca sat on one side of the table Jill and Leon on the other.

"That's all fine and well but we don't know where to start." Leon added. Chris shot him an evil look. He hadn't really disliked Leon it was just the fact that after raccoon city he seemed to be getting abit to close to Claire and Chris being the big brother didn't like it. He didn't think Leon was good enough for her.

"So where do we start." Rebecca asked.

"Yeah Chris we need to know what you think we should do." Barry said.

"All we can do is go out and ask people if they saw either of them within the last month." Jill said. She could see by the look on Chris's face he didn't like that idea but until they found out where Wesker was that was all they could do.

"Ok folks start canvassing the area see if anyone has seen anyone fitting the description of Wesker with a girl who looks like Claire." He said. Everyone got up and left. Jill stood up and hugged Chris.

"Chris unless Wesker tells us where he is we are never going to find him." She said.

"We will find her Jill I know we will." He turned and left. Jill sighed and went after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Barry we have been pounding the streets for hours and haven't found anything." Rebecca said. She stopped and leaned against a wall.

"Your right we havent I guess we should head back." Barry said. They headed back to the house. Jill had already returned as had Leon.

"Where's Chris?" Rebecca asked taking a seat at the table.

"I called him he said he would be back soon." Jill answered. She sighed heavily and put her head on the table.

"This isn't going very well what does he think we will accomplish by doing this." Leon said.

"Its his sister Leon he would continue to look till he found her he wouldn't sleep or eat he would just keep looking it is because we are here supporting him that he stops any way it was my idea Leon." Jill said. They heard the door open and close and footsteps heading up the hall. Chris came in looking quite happy.

"Well what did you find?" Rebecca asked.

"All I know is that she is defiantly with Wesker someone saw a man fitting his description helping a young lady of Claire's description out the park." He sat down.

"Well I suppose it's a start." Leon said although he wasn't to enthusiastic and by the looks on everyone's faces neither where they.

"Well I'm starved who wants something to eat?" Jill asked. She was met with a resounding "YES PLEASE"

Claire woke up where she had been thrown. Blood had dried on her forehead. She stood up and promptly fell back down again. Instead of trying again she crawled across to her bed. She climbed up onto the bed and flopped down. She didn't know how long she had been out. Her whole body ached; she curled up into a ball and cried. Some time later she was able to pull herself into a sitting position. Her head still hurt like hell and her whole body was still sore but the pain was more bearable. She tried to stand again and this time succeeded. She slowly walked through to the kitchen.

"Still nothing to eat" she thought to herself as she checked the cupboards. She heard the door open. And Wesker came into view.

"Ah miss Redfield your finally awake I was beginning to get worried." He said sarcastically. Claire thought of a million things she could say but her body screamed out to her to keep her mouth shut.

"I am so glad you care." She answered. Wesker smiled and left the room. She followed him and went back to her bed to lie down.

Wesker sat down at his computer switched it on and began typing.

"Wesker I want to go home." Claire said. Wesker ignored her.

"As much as I love it here I would like to be getting back home now." She continued. He still ignored her. Something snapped inside her. She picked up the remote and threw it at him she regretted it as soon as it left her hand. It hit him in the back of the head.

"Oh god what have I done he is going to kill me." She thought as he got up and walked towards her. He didn't kill her but he almost came close.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had left and once again Jill was left watching Chris pace the room.

"Chris at least we know for sure that she is with Wesker." Jill said trying to make the situation better.

"We already knew that." He said. He sat down at the table.

"Unless he tells us where he is we are screwed." He said. It was his turn to put his head down on the table. Jill placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We will find her ok Claire is a strong young women she will be fine even if she is with a monster." Chris sat up and hugged her.

"I suppose you are right." He said. They went up stairs to bed. Chris lay awake staring at the ceiling. Jill turned over and saw him.

"Chris don't stare to hard you will damage your eyes." She said. Chris smiled and pulled her close.

"Jill we are going to find her aren't we cause right now it seems we wont." He said.

"Chris don't think like that we have the best people looking for her you know that." Jill said. Chris smiled he knew she was right Barry, Rebecca and yes even Leon where a good group. He trusted them all and knew that they wouldn't stop looking till they found Claire.

"Yeah you are right we will find her and when we do I will make sure Wesker is never able to take her again." Chris said.

"Chris I don't think we will ever be able to kill him." Jill said. Chris thought for a moment. She was right they would probably never find a way although he had to have a weakness they would just have to find it.

"He must have a weakness he is not invincible." Chris said.

"He probably has but if we get into a fight with him we wont live long enough to find out will we." Jill answered.

"Yeah you are probably right." Chris said.

"No Chris I am right." Jill said. She laughed, as did Chris. It was the first time since Claire had been taken that they had laughed. Afterwards they felt much better.

"Well I really need to get some sleep goodnight honey." Jill said. She kissed him on the forehead and rolled over and went to sleep. Chris lay awake thinking about Claire. A tear escaped hi eye but he promptly batted it away.

"Oh Claire mum was right you are always causing trouble." He thought to himself.

"I hope you are ok and where ever you are I hope you sleep well good night Claire." He closed his eyes and went to sleep. He woke up the next morning feeling slightly better. He padded downstairs to find Jill making breakfast.

"Oh your so cute in the morning." She said as she ruffled his hair.

"I know some people spend ages trying to get hair that looks like this when I just wake up and waalaa perfect bed head." Jill smiled and hugged him.

"Hope your hungry" she said.

"Starved" he said sitting down at the table. She handed him his breakfast.

"I hope we have better luck today than we did yesterday." Chris said.

"Yeah I do to but is it really likely?" Jill asked. Chris sighed.

"Probably not." He answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Claire woke up from her nightmare to find it had actually happened. Wesker was no- where to be seen. She cursed herself for throwing the remote in the first place. She checked herself over. She was bruised all over; with the exception of her face which he had avoided for some reason. She tried to stand but her legs couldn't support her weight, she sat back down. Once again she was on all fours crawling across the floor to the kitchen. She used the surface to hoist herself up to the sink. Waves of nausea hit her and she was sick.

"Need to have a shower." She thought to herself. She felt like an idiot crawling everywhere but the fact was she just couldn't stand. She got to the bathroom. She reached for the shower and turned it on; and sat fully clothed as the warm water rushed over her aching body. Wesker came in and heard the shower. He walked to the door and had a look. Claire was sleeping in the shower. He walked in and shut it off. He was going to leave her there but something inside him told him that he had beaten her pretty bad the least she deserved was help to her bed. He lifted her out the shower and took all her wet clothing off before he put her to bed. When she woke up a few hours later Wesker was still not back but she was in bed naked and there was a fresh pile of clothing on the floor next to her bed. She got up and got dressed. She didn't feel as bad. She tried to stand again but her legs just turned to jelly; she sat back down. Wesker came in a few moments later. Claire didn't even try to get away from him.

"Ah your awake I thought for a moment I had killed you." He chuckled to himself. Despite the pain Claire said.

"Nope I am alive and well thank you but let me just say your not a man are you anyone who beats up a women is a coward that's what you are Wesker a coward you only took me because it was easier than taking Chris." He walked across and grabbed her face. Pain shot through every part of her body making her curse herself again for having a big mouth.

"Miss Redfield I took you because it would hurt Chris more; you know that and a little warning next time you launch anything at my person I will make sure I break every bone in your body and leave you to deal with the pain do you understand?" Claire didn't move. He squeezed her chin harder making her cry out in pain.

"YES OK I GET IT NOW LET ME GO," she screamed as she was dropped to the floor. She cried harder than she had ever cried before. Her whole body was crying out in agony. Wesker was smiling at her as she cried. She didn't care about the consequences; her tough nature kept winning during these situations and she slapped his leg. She curled up waiting for the next volley of blows but nothing happened. He sat down at his computer. Claire didn't move she was afraid just in case he got up and hit her again.

"Miss Redfield you may get up I wont touch you again unless I have to." Wesker said not once turning to look at her. She was going to shoot back a reply but she listened to her sensible side.

"Thank you." She said. She hoisted herself up on to the bed and cried again. She had never felt so much pain in her whole life.

"Wesker can I ask you something?" she asked. Wesker never turned around.

"Yes you may but tread carefully." He answered.

Claire pulled herself into a sitting position. It hurt like hell but she wasn't very comfortable lying down.

"What do you do on that computer?" she asked. Wesker stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her.

"Just checking some information making sure everything is going fine.' He answered. Claire smiled grateful that he had replied.

"Oh ok then." She replied in return. Wesker turned back to the computer. Claire laid back down again closed her eyes and began singing softly to herself. She didn't care that Wesker was there. Wesker switched the computer off and turned to look at her. Claire was smiling as she sang trying to take her mind off the fact she was stuck here.

"I have something to take care of I will be back soon don't go any where." Wesker said before leaving.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY WESKER I WAS PLANNING ON GOING OUT FOR A WALK." She shouted down the hall. She couldn't see him but Wesker had a little chuckle to himself. Claire was able to get up and walk around. Her legs still shook but at least she could move. She walked across to the computer and was surprised to see it was still logged in. She checked it and was dismayed to find all she could do was get into the word processor.

"Hey I know I will write a letter stating how much I like being here." She laughed and began to type a review on her dwelling. She checked it over and saved it and went through the kitchen; had something to eat and went back through to watch some telly. In all the excitement she had forgotten it was there. She sat for ages flicking through the channels she then heard those familiar footsteps heading down the hall she switched the TV off and laid down under the covers and made like she was sleeping she hoped that Wesker hadn't heard the TV. She wanted to see if he would laugh at what she had done. Wesker came in and saw the gentle rise and fall of the covers and checked to see if Claire was asleep. To him she looked like she was. He went to the computer and sat down. He saw something on the desktop that wasn't there before. It said "Prisoner Reviews Accommodation" Wesker clicked on it and read it. He laughed quietly to himself at what Claire had written unaware that Claire was listening to him.

"There is still a bit of human inside him." She thought to herself.

"Yes but there is also a monster who tried to kill you in there too." Her inner voice added.

"Yeah I know but still there is a tiny glimmer of hope if there is a tiny piece of human I am sure I can do something with that." She thought again.

"He is not a canvas; he is a monster you cant change him just because you think there is a little bit of hope what if it isn't the case what if he is just pure evil." The inner voice said in return.

"I have to try." She said back.

"More fool you." Came the reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris had gone out for a walk and had left Jill home alone, so she phoned Rebecca who said she would be right over. Rebecca came over and let herself in.

"Hey Jill what's up?" she asked sitting down on the couch.

"Its Chris I am worried about him." Jill replied.

"He is just worried that's all his sister has been kidnapped." Rebecca said.

"Yeah I know but he hardly eats or sleeps." Jill added.

A serious look crossed her face.

"Rebecca I don't think I can take much more of this." She said quietly.

Rebecca sat stunned for a moment.

"Am I hearing what I think I am hearing you want to leave Chris at a time like this plus you have been married what like five minutes." She said.

"Rebecca I love him very much its just this whole thing is putting a strain on our marriage." Jill sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Jill I know its hard but you have to make this work or Wesker wins not only will he have Chris's sister he will have destroyed a marriage as well." Rebecca said. Jill sighed again she knew that she was right.

"Chris and I will just have to have a little chat." She said. So when Chris arrived Rebecca left.

"Where's she going."? He asked.

"Chris we need to talk." Jill said. Chris looked at her and said,

"What is it Jill is something wrong?"

"Yes Chris something is wrong our marriage isn't working." She answered.

"Jill I know things haven't been very rosy recently but I am sure you have noticed that Claire has been kidnapped." He shot back.

"Yeah Chris I have noticed I am not trying to sound selfish but can we please take a break for a couple of days we have tried and tried and still nothing." Jill said. She could see Chris getting angry.

"Yeah it does sound selfish and any way what makes you think that she has another couple of days what if Wesker kills her." He shouted.

"GOD DAMN CHRIS if he was going to kill her he would have and mailed the body back this is exactly what he wants; you to have a complete breakdown and push away everyone who cares about you to make you suffer don't you see that." Jill shouted back.

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HER AT ALL DO YOU" he shouted back.

"YES I DO CHRIS SHE IS MY SISTER AND I LOVE HER VERY MUCH BUT CANT YOU SEE OUR MARRIAGE SLOWLY FALLING DOWN THE TOILET." Jill could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Chris could see this and went to hug her; she pushed him away.

"Chris please listen to me I want to get her back just as much as you do but I need a break we have been at this for ages." She said quietly. Chris knew she was right. His world was crumbling around him and he knew who's fault it was.

"Jill I am so sorry I didn't mean to shout at you like that." He said. Jill moved in and hugged him.

"I love you so much Chris." She said through the sobs. Chris held her tight.

"I love you to honey this is all Wesker's fault and I am taking it out on you." He said. Jill continued to cry.

"We can go away for a couple of days I will see if Rebecca and Leon can keep searching while we are gone." He said. Jill brushed the tears away with her hand.

"That's a great idea." She said. So the next day they called Leon and Rebecca round and asked them if they would continue the search. They said that they would, so Chris and Jill packed a bag and left for a couple of days.

"It's a good thing they are spending some quality time together things don't look so good in the Chris camp." Leon said.

"Yeah I think Jill was seriously considering leaving its not that she doesn't care she is just really worried about Chris" Rebecca said. They had just begun to check through some old files they had taken from an umbrella base to see if they could find locations of any other bases near them when the phone rang.

"Hello" Rebecca answered

"Well hello Miss Chambers it's nice to hear your voice again." The man said on the other end.

"WESKER where's Claire?" she asked. On hearing that name Leon got and came to the phone.

"Oh I can't tell you that but what I can tell you is that Miss Redfield is fine here listen." There was silence on the phone then.

"Hi guys listen I am fine we have already spoke to Chris he says he's on his way back." She went silent for a moment then she began to shout.

"Leon listen he has been hitting me and stuff please find me we are in a base somewhere in woods that……." The phone went dead. 20 minutes later Chris and Jill arrived back.

"We got a call from Wesker" Jill said.

"Yeah Claire said she was fine." Chris added.

"That's not what we heard he has been hurting her she says they are in a base in the woods that's all she got out before the line went dead. Then we have to find out what Bases umbrella has that are surrounded in woods that are near here." Chris said a hopeful tone creeping into his voice.

"There cant be that many bases around here." Jill said hopefully. They set about looking through every file they had ever taken from an umbrella lab and looked through it to see if there was a list of all the bases locations; sadly there wasn't.

"Listen it has to be Close to where we are doesn't it I mean he can't have went to far." Jill said.

"Well the only heavily wooded are around here is the Arklay forest." Rebecca said

"Surely Umbrella wouldn't have two bases so close to one another." Leon said.

"We will have to look any ways it might be that is further out I mean The forest covers a large area maybe its not a base just a small bunker some where." Chris suggested.

"Oh great that's even better; that will be even harder to find.' Leon said

"No it wont the bunkers wont be that far away from the actual base there might be one near where the Spencer estate was." Jill said.

"That's true so I take it that means we are going for a little hike?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes it seems that way." Chris said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Wesker had a murderous look in his eyes. He had thrown the phone across the room where it smashed into pieces.

"That was a foolish thing to do Miss Redfield." He said. Claire backed away as much as she could before she had nowhere left to go. He had walked up to her and stopped inches from her face. She could smell the aroma that came off him. She thought it was amazing.

"Why is it when you are in a life or death situation you find something to like." Her inner voice said. She could feel herself getting slightly aroused at the whole situation; she knew she was in mortal danger but she couldn't help it. The man was just to sexy for words even though he was probably going to give her another good beating. He took his glasses of and slipped them into his pocket. She could feel the full force of his stare and yet she wasn't afraid she was terrified.

"You probably think I am going to beat you again don't you?" he asked not moving. She could feel the heat radiating off him now.

"Well yeah." She answered a little shocked.

"Well I have to say that I may; then again I may not." He said.

"Wesker there is still a small piece of humanity left in you I know it." Claire said. Wesker took a step back and slapped her hard across the face.

"Any humanity in me died the day I was reborn." He said coldly. Claire took a step forward and head butted Wesker. While he was holding his nose in shock more than anything else she ran for the door. She ran as fast she could heading as far away from Wesker as she could. The pain in her legs was reaching critical but she kept running. She could hear Wesker behind her. She knew if he caught her he wouldn't kill her but once again he would make her wish for it. She saw a vent and ran to it pulling the grate off and crawling inside. Thank goodness for umbrella liking big vents she thought to herself as she spun around and pulled the grate closed behind her. She heard the footsteps getting closer. She tried to stay as silent as possible. She started getting butterflies in her stomach. Part of her actually wanted to get caught. She couldn't believe she was feeling like this. The other part of her on the other hand was absolutely terrified. She saw his legs as he stopped next to the vent. She moved back a bit so he couldn't see her. He stood a moment longer then he was gone. Claire sighed with relief and waited a moment before she moved forward. What happened next shocked her so much she froze with fright. The grate was pulled right off and a hand came in and grabbed her. She fought desperately to free herself but it wasn't working; Wesker pulled her out the vent. He stood looking down at her for a moment before he pulled her up onto her feet by her hair.

"That wasn't very nice now was it Miss Redfield." He said not a hint of anger anywhere in his voice.

"It wasn't meant to be." She answered back.

He took her back to her room and threw her down on to the bed. Claire curled up into a ball; as far as stupid mistakes went that had to be the biggest one ever.

"Miss Redfield I get the distinct impression you don't like being here." Wesker said. Claire uncurled herself and sat up.

"Now what gave you that impression?" she asked sarcastically

"The fact that you repeatedly try to annoy me even though you know you will get punished for it." Wesker replied.

"Well maybe I don't care anymore what happens to me." Claire said. Wesker didn't expect that answer although he was not surprised.

"Oh well I suppose I will just have to teach you your lesson again." He said and started walking towards her. Claire curled up as she was thrown from the bed to the floor.

"Why don't you just kill me Chris will still be looking for me whether I am alive or not" Claire cried as Wesker kicked her hard. The air in her lungs came out in one long wheeze. She was totally breathless; tears of sadness and anger rolling down her cheeks. She knew this would happen but something inside her kept telling her to persist. The beating went on for what seemed like hours when finally it stopped. Claire peered through the holes between her fingers to see Wesker offering his hand.

"Come on up you get you look like you could use a shower." He said. Her mouth opened and closed again; this was defiantly not the time to piss him off.

When she couldn't get up he lifted her off the floor and took her through to the bathroom. He placed her in the shower fully clothed and switched it on.

"Enjoy." He said. He left her alone. Claire looked at the new bruises she had acquired and realised he was never going to kill her; he could have much more fun if she was alive.

'Why don't you just learn the lesson and be nice why do you insist on doing this to yourself?" her inner voice asked.

"I just want him to know that he doesn't own me." Claire answered. There was no reply. She tried to move but couldn't; her whole body ached. Wesker sat for an hour waiting for her to come out. When he went through he saw her sleeping in the shower again. He went to pick her up and stopped. She was crying in her sleep. He went through the same routine as last time. When he went to check on Claire a while later she was still sleeping or so he thought.

"Come on Claire time to get up we need to contact your dear brother again." He said. She didn't move. He moved across to the bed and shook her a little. She didn't stir. Wesker was beginning to feel a little worried; surely he hadn't killed her. He felt for a pulse. It was so faint it would have been easy to miss her breathing was also very shallow. His plan was beginning to fail; he would have to take her to a hospital. He got her dressed and went to retrieve a gurney and placed her on it. He silently cursed himself for beating her so badly. He took her outside to his car. He placed her in the back seat and drove off. After the sterilisation of Raccoon city a large wall had been built around it to keep anything that could have survived in. It cut where the Spencer estate used to be in half. The was still a large part of the forest intact. Where Wesker had been hiding was only a few hundred yards from where the Spencer estate used to be. No one knew the bunker was there except him and a few others who where all dead now. He would have to drive around it to get to the hospital Umbrella owned he would be safe there and no one would find them. He cursed himself again for being so foolish.

"I hope she doesn't die." He thought to himself. Even if he didn't like to admit it to himself he was beginning to enjoy having her around.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Ok so do we go round or through?" Barry asked as they neared the wall.

"Well judging by what the map says the wall cuts where the Spencer estate used to be in half so it could be in the city or outside." Chris answered.

"Well according to this letter the bunkers where built not two hundred yards from the main base so that narrows it down quite a bit." Jill said.

"Yeah but Jill we still have to get in." Rebecca said. They all looked at the wall.

"Yeah I mean that wall has to be at least 15 feet tall." Leon added.

"Listen we will start on the other side of the wall later; what we do first is go around till we reach the Spencer estate and look from there." Chris said. They all got back in the car and drove around to the other side it took them a while as the wall went for what seemed like miles. When they eventually reached their destination they got out.

"Look Chris." Jill said pointing to the ground. Chris looked to the ground.

"Those are fresh tyre tracks." Rebecca exclaimed.

"Well isn't that handy we can follow these and see where they lead." Leon said. They only went about two hundred yards before the tracks stopped.

"I can't see a base anywhere." Jill remarked.

"What is that over there." Rebecca asked pointing in the direction of a large mound.

They all went towards it. Chris saw a red button in amongst the moss and pushed it. A large door opened.

"Oh my god we found it this could be where Claire is." Chris said. Barry went first followed by Chris, Jill, Leon and Rebecca. It wasn't really that big and it was easy to find where Claire had been kept. Leon and Rebecca went and investigated the rest of the base while Barry, Chris and Jill searched the room.

"Claire was here look." Jill said handing Chris Claire's favourite watch. The face had been smashed but the watch still worked.

"God damn it we came so close he must have known we where coming." Chris said.

"Maybe not." Jill said. "I mean if he had known we were coming where is the sarcastic letter telling us how close we where its not like Wesker to just leave."

"Maybe something happened and he had to leave in a hurry." Barry suggested.

Leon and Rebecca entered the room.

"We didn't find anything." Leon said.

"Yeah we searched everywhere." Rebecca added. Chris sat down on the bed and gazed at Claire's watch.

"Well if he did leave in a hurry maybe he will come back." He said.

"Why would he do that?" Jill asked.

"I don't know but he might so we might as well stick around see if he does Rebecca go move the car somewhere he wont see it." Chris said. Rebecca nodded and left.

"This is the closest we have been to finding her Jill I wont just give up." Chris said. Jill sat down next to him and put her arm around his broad shoulder.

"I know you wont and we will stay here as long as possible."

"I think I will have a look at the computer." Leon said noticing that it was there.

He typed away and found a file called Prisoner Reviews Accommodation" he clicked it and read it. He laughed.

"Hey Chris Claire was here look she signed this review." Leon said.

Chris walked across to the table and had a look. He smiled when he read it.

"Good old Claire even in a terrible situation she has a laugh." Leon continued to check the computer when the sound of the cars horn floated down the halls. They all got up and headed towards it. When they got they saw Rebecca standing still beside it.

"Rebecca what's wrong?" Jill asked. But before she could answer Wesker appeared at her side holding a gun to her head.

"Well well so you found my base." He said.

"Let her go Wesker." Jill pleaded.

"Sorry Jill can't do that." He answered.

"Where's my sister?" Chris asked.

"She is fine Chris absolutely fine she had a little accident but she is being taken care of." He answered. They all pulled their guns on him.

"Any of you try to shot me Rebecca will die." He said coldly. He pushed the gun harder against her temple.

"Don't hurt her." Jill pleaded again. She couldn't bear to see another one of her friends die.

"Oh Jill I don't intend to." He said. "I intend on killing her." He said. He pulled the trigger. Rebecca slumped to the ground they all opened fire. They knew it would make no difference but they did any way. The forest came alive with the sound of gunfire. The cloud of smoke settled and they all noticed that Wesker was gone. Jill ran to Rebecca's side. She had a shocked look on her face. Jill closed Rebecca's eyes and began to cry.

"This is all my fault if only I hadn't sent her out here alone." Chris said.

"Don't blame yourself Chris it wasn't your fault." Leon said.

"What do we do with the body?" Barry asked.

"Leon go see if you can find a couple of shovels we will bury her on top of the Spencer estate she can be with her team mates now." Jill said. Leon and Barry went off to search for shovels. Jill noticed something in Rebecca's pocket. She put her hand in and pulled it out. It was her RPD STARS badge. It seemed that she couldn't let go even after everything that had happened. Leon and Barry returned sometime later; they had found shovels. They began to dig. It took them a while but they managed it. Rebecca's body was lowered into the ground. Jill reached in and placed her STARS badge onto her chest.

"Rebecca Chamber was a fine member of the team the last remaining member of STARS Bravo team. She will now be with her friends and family good bye honey you will be missed." Jill said she began to cry. After a few seconds the rest of them where crying too. Leon and Barry began filling in the hole. By the time they where done it as getting dark. They headed back to the house. When they got in they all sat down in the living room.

"I hope Wesker realises that I wont stop till I have killed him." Chris said angrilly.

"We are right behind you buddy." Barry said.

"He's right we will hunt him down and make him pay" Leon added. Jill never said a word. Her determination had all ready been given a boost for now she wasn't opening her mouth for fear of sobbing again.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Wesker returned to the hospital. He walked to where Claire was being kept. She was still unconscious.

"How's the patient doctor?" he asked.

"She is fine the machines are doing their job." The doctor answered.

"Will she wake up?' he asked.

"Possibly we don't know how long it will take though could be days, weeks, months or even years it's hard to tell." The doctor answered. Wesker walked across to the bed and felt her fore head she was still quite cold.

"Can't you get some heat in here?" He asked.

"Wesker it's not like you to care about anyone but yourself." The doctor said before he left.

"He is right you know the longer you keep her the softer you get you are developing feelings for this girl aren't you." A woman said from behind him. He turned to see an old friend of his.

"Dr Anderson how nice to see you again." Wesker said. She entered the room and checked Claire's charts. She also had a look at her bruises.

"God these bruises are every where Wesker what did you do to this girl." She asked.

"Since when did you develop a conscience? " he asked in return.

"I have always had one I just put it to the side when working with umbrella it pays better than most jobs; that aside it doesn't mean that I agreed with anything they did." She answered. She stopped

"You beat her didn't you." She said. Wesker simply looked at her then turned away.

"She had to learn a lesson." He said.

"Wesker judging by these bruises you had to teach her quite a few times." She replied.

"That's very true if she had just learned to be good the first time she wouldn't have needed more beatings would she." Wesker said.

"You are a sick man Wesker beating someone like that." Doctor Anderson said.

"I think you had better leave doctor." Wesker said sternly.

"What or you will beat me too?" she asked before leaving. Claire's eyes began to move she then opened them.

"Oh fuck am I still with you why can't I just die." She said.

"Miss Redfield there is no need for language like that." Wesker said.

"Wesker I am past the point of caring what you think." She said. Wesker moved a little closer. Claire tried to go to sleep. Wesker shook her awake.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Making sure you doesn't fall into another little coma." He said.

"AWW Wesker it almost sounds like you care." She said. Wesker never said anything but the tiny part of humanity that was left was betraying him; he did care. It didn't mean that he wouldn't still beat her if she was uncooperative again. It just meant that he would think a second longer before hitting her. Claire sighed and rolled her eyes.

"As much as I despise you could you please use my name I am getting sick of this Miss Redfield thing." She said. Wesker thought for a moment.

"Ok then I suppose if I really must I can call you Claire." He said. Claire smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"Oh that reminds me Claire Rebecca had an accident a bullet hit her in the head she is dead." Wesker said. Claire moved so fast Wesker didn't see it coming. He didn't think she could she had just been unconscious. She flew at him and slapped him hard across the face then began kicking, biting and scratching.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU." She screamed. The doctors rushed in and where surprised to see her so mobile. Of course as soon as the adrenaline in her system had worn off she passed out.

"My god I have never seen that before how was she able to move like that after being in a coma." The doctor asked surprised. Dr Anderson's eyes narrowed at Wesker.

"Oh I wonder what did you say to her Wesker." She asked.

"What makes you think you have the right to an answer." He answered.

"Wesker that girl has just came out of a coma and immediately jumped up and tried to kill you in my book that is more than a little weird you must have angered her immensely for that to happen." She said.

"Her friend has just died she is a little upset." He answered.

Dr Anderson shook her head and left. Claire woke up sometime later.

"Why the fuck are you still here?" she asked angrily.

"Well you are still my prisoner and I cant just leave you now can I." he answered. Claire began to cry.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"I wish I had never came out of my coma or better yet I wish I had just died anything to get away from you." She answered. Part of her knew this to be true; the other part on the other hand didn't. Wesker got up.

"Well I have to go sort some new accommodation for you." He said. He went and told the doctors to keep an eye on her and Dr Anderson. He didn't trust her. A short time after he had left Dr Anderson went to see Claire.

"Claire you need to get out of here." She said quietly.

"How can I Wesker has everyone watching me." She said. Dr Anderson smiled.

"Listen Not everyone here is afraid of him you know; I know a few people who hate him and lucky for you they are on the floor now I can get you out of here and take you anywhere you want to go." She said.

"Wesker will kill you I would rather stay here than have a death on my conscience." Claire said.

"Listen he wont kill me because I will disappear too don't you worry about me I will be fine." So that night Claire got dressed and followed Dr Anderson down to the car park. No one spotted them except those on her side. They got into her car and sped off into the night.

"How far away are we from raccoon city?" Claire asked.

"Honey its not that far half an hour and we will have you back." She answered. They drove back in silence. When they got back to Claire's house Dr Anderson hugged Claire.

"You get yourself in you will here form me very soon just remember the word blue." She smiled as Claire got out the car and ran to the door. Dr Anderson drove away. Claire rang the doorbell and waited. When Chris answered the door he didn't register who it was.

"Oh my god Claire is that you." He asked. Claire jumped into his arms and wept.

"Oh Chris I missed you so much and I uh heard about Rebecca." She said.

"It was Wesker who killed her; she is buried at the Spencer estate." He said.

He smiled and pulled his sister in for another hug.

"I am just so glad your back." He said

"Yeah me too." Claire answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Claire woke up and rubbed her eyes. The sun was streaming in her window. She got up and looked out the window. It was a glorious morning and Claire couldn't help but smile. A little part of her though was missing the constant presence of a certain someone. She walked downstairs to find Jill and Chris sitting at the table.

"Leon said he would come round to visit." Chris said handing her a plate with some toast on it. Claire sat down at the table.

"You know as soon as He knows I am missing he will come looking for me." Claire said. Chris had already known this but was trying to ignore it.

"I know that's why we where thinking maybe you should go away for a while." Chris suggested.

"How long for do you think he will just give up if he doesn't find me." Claire said.

"We don't know that's why we are suggesting you go away for a while any way we where planning on moving anyway." Jill said. Claire sighed. She knew it was a good plan; maybe she should take a holiday. She decided to leave in a couple of days. The two days went past quickly and without any disturbances from Him.

"Maybe he hasn't noticed you are gone." Jill said as Claire packed the rest of her things.

"No he probably hasn't returned to the hospital yet to check on me must think everyone likes him there." Claire replied. Chris came into the room.

"Claire a postcard came for you but all it says is "BLUE FLOWERS GROWING IN A GARDEN" Claire smiled.

"Oh its just a friend letting me know she is ok." She said. Claire hugged Jill and Chris and got into Chris's car.

"I guess we are driving your car for a while darling." Chris said kissing Jill. Claire waved and drove off.

Wesker returned to the hospital after searching for a new place to keep his prisoner; and was shocked to come back to an empty ward. Something was terribly wrong. He ran to Claire's room and let out a surprised gasp when he found she was gone.

"DR Anderson you will pay for this." He said to himself.

"But first I have a mouse to catch." He said before leaving the hospital.

"She wouldn't go home that's to obvious but that leaves a million other options." He sighed. This was going to be a long search.

Claire was driving along an empty road. She couldn't think where she wanted to go.

"I could go visit my friends from college." She thought to herself; but then she thought that doing that would put her friends in danger if Wesker found her. Ah Wesker a man she thought she would be glad to be rid of. Of course part of her was relieved to be away from him; The other part of her though missed his company. She pulled over to the side of the road and cried. She couldn't understand why she was feeling like this. The man had beaten her on a number of occasions. It was then she realised that anyone she went to meet would be in danger. That upset her even more. She then realised she would probably never escape from him. She couldn't take the chance that he would just give up his search. With a heavy heart she turned around and headed home. Chris was surprised to see her come in the door.

"Why are you back?" he asked as Claire dropped her stuff in the hall.

"I couldn't risk anyone getting hurt." She answered.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked. They went into the living room and sat down. Jill looked surprised to see her too.

"Why are you back Claire." Jill asked.

"Any where I went I would be putting them in danger I couldn't do that so I came back here you lot have a better chance against him." She answered.

"Ah Claire in case you hadn't noticed he has pretty much wiped out every STARS members we have the same chance as any of your friends." Jill said.

"Maybe I should just go back to him he wont kill me and at least Chris you will know I am ok." Claire suggested.

"Out of the question Claire I wont give you back to him." Chris answered.

"Well I never expected to find you here I though I would check just in case and here you are how lucky for me." Wesker said from the door.

Chris got up to confront him; Jill grabbed his arm and shook her head. Wesker took his gun out and aimed it at Jill.

"Claire you come back with me now or I will kill Jill and don't think I wont remember Rebecca." He said. Now it was Jill's turn to get up.

"You sick Bastard she was unarmed and you killed her you are a coward." She shouted tears flowing down her face.

"Chris I will kill her give me Claire and I will leave." He said. Chris looked at Claire who lowered her head.

"Ok Wesker lets go no more blood needs to be shed." Claire said. She walked towards him and held out her arm like a naughty child. He took her arm and was about to leave when Chris said,

"I will hunt you down for this Wesker don't think you will get away with this."

"No you wont because if you do I will kill any remaining STARS members that remain in exchange for everything you took from me I am taking a payment in return." Wesker left taking Claire with him. Chris didn't know what to do; it was his sister he should save her but at the expense of more life's Claire wouldn't want that he sat down on the couch and cried.

"Chris honey maybe Wesker will get bored with her and let her go." Jill said.

"That's not likely if anything he will kill her and send the body back." Chris said. Jill sighed and hugged him; he was probably right.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Wesker why won't you leave me alone?" Claire asked. Wesker smiled and answered.

"Well Claire I have to admit I enjoy your company and I think the feeling is mutual."

"Wesker I hate you I wish that you would just disappear forever and never come back." Claire replied. She turned to face out the window. Wesker noticed that she never said go away and die. He also noticed Claire trying to cover her face; she had lied and didn't want him to see it.

"Claire can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yes but tread carefully." She replied.

"Why did you go home you could have easily disappeared and never came back I probably would never have found you." He asked.

"I didn't see why I should disappear when it is you that everyone hates." Claire replied.

"Oh Claire you cut me so deep." Wesker replied sarcastically.

"Wesker you are letting me see where we are going." She said.

"That's very true I am it doesn't matter if your brother knows where you are he wont come and get you unless he wants his friends to die." Wesker answered. Claire glared at him.

"I cant believe you made him chose between me and his friends you know he will pick them I wouldn't let him waste three lives for one." Claire said.

"Oh I see the needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few." Wesker said.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Claire said.

"Miss Redfield you sometimes astound me." Wesker said. Claire sighed back to the Miss Redfield thing again she thought.

"How so?" she asked.

"You are willing to put three lives before your own; it's very noble of you." He answered.

"Yeah I suppose it is but when you think about it they deserve to live more than I do don't they." Claire said.

"Surely you don't think you deserve to die?" he asked.

"Hell no but if you think about it Barry has a family Chris has Jill Leon has well I don't know who he has." Claire answered.

"Miss Redfield you have as much right to a life as any of them." He answered.

"Then why not let me go home; why keep hounding my brother?" she asked. He pulled over to the side of the road.

"What if I was to say you could leave the car right now and go home." Wesker asked.

"I wouldn't even give you an answer you wouldn't see me for dust; but this is you there is a catch isn't there." Claire answered. Wesker smiled.

"You know me so well." He said.

"I wish I did then I would know why you keep pestering my family." Claire said.

"The cost of your freedom would be your Brother's life." Wesker said. Claire stared in disbelief.

"You know I would never do that." She answered.

"Then I assume it will be ok to leave you somewhere and you wont say run away?" he asked.

"I wouldn't assume anything Wesker." She answered coldly.

"No you are probably right; after that incident at the hospital I will have to keep my eye on you." He said. Claire smiled.

"I bet you never thought I would get away from you." She said triumphantly it didn't matter that she was now back being a prisoner again.

"I have to admit I didn't see it coming I knew Dr Anderson hated me but I didn't think she would do something so foolish." He answered.

"Wesker can I ask you a favour?" Claire asked

"Depends on what it is if it is to let you go fat chance." He answered.

"Don't beat me again." She answered.

"Don't give me a reason to then." He answered back. Claire sighed. She guessed that was a good answer but the fire within her was burning and the probability of her giving him a reason to was quite high. She would have to behave for a while.

Chris, Jill, Leon and Barry where sitting in Barry's living room. Kathy had taken the girls to see their grandparents.

"Wesker has a weakness we just have to find out what it is." Chris said.

"Chris we wouldn't know where to start trying to find out something like that." Leon said.

"Yeah I know but there must be something I mean he is not invincible is he." Chris said.

"We don't know he could be no one has ever been able to find out." Barry added.

"Chris I have just realised what his weakness is." Jill said. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" asked Chris.

"You" Jill answered. Leon and Barry exchanged confused glances.

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked.

"Wesker keeps coming after you he doesn't take Barry's kids he takes your sister; Chris the man hates you all we have to do is use you as bait then while he is pre occupied with you decapitate him from behind." Jill answered. They all sat stunned at what Jill had just suggested.

"Do you really think he would fall for something like that the old distraction trick?" Barry said.

"He might but then again we would have to find him." Jill said.

"Well I hope you guys realise what Wesker will do to us if we fail." Chris said.

"Yeah we do so we just have to not fail." Leon said.

"Barry we would understand if this is a mission you don't want to be involved in because of your family." Jill said. Barry scoffed.

"Hey listen if we are going to kill that rat bastard I want a front row seat."

"Well all we have to do is draw him out like he said if we go after Claire he will kill us so lets go get Claire." Chris said.

"Guys just in case the plan goes belly up I suggest we have a back-up plan." Jill said.

"I have a good one we bend over and kiss our Asses goodbye." Leon said sarcastically Jill slapped him across the back of the head.

"I meant a real plan Kennedy although I have to admit that is a good one."

"Well this may take a while I mean the man can move like lightning I think we might as well face it we may well die." Chris said.

"Well if that is the case we go down fighting." Jill said.

"You know what guys I think you are right it wouldn't be fair to my family if I did this." Barry said. Chris patted him on the back.

"Hey big man its cool you have a family who need you and any way if we do die who will tell the world the story." Chris said. Barry smiled.

"You're a good man Redfield you to Kennedy Valentine keep an eye on these boys." "You know I will see you soon." She said. They where about to leave when Barry handed something to Chris.

"|Its my ol' body from the Mansion incident it brought me luck take it with you although I will want it back." He said smiling.

Chris took it and hugged him.

"Don't you worry your ol' buddy will get back to you." He said. He waved them off.

"Be careful you guys." He said quietly top himself as the car drove out of site.


	11. Chapter 11

Claire sat gazing out the car window as Wesker went to get her something to eat. She thought to herself this would probably be the best time to run but then she remembered what Wesker said about what would happen to Chris if she vanished again. She sighed and decided to listen to some music. She had a look in the glove box and wasn't surprised to find it empty. Wesker returned and handed her a bag.

"There something to satisfy your stomach now will you please stop complaining." He asked as he started the car.

"Nope as long as you keep me prisoner you can beat me all you like my moaning will continue." Claire answered before resuming her stare out the window. Wesker sighed and drove away from the shop. They drove along in silence, which Claire found irritating.

"Do you like sitting in silence?" she asked. Wesker smiled a little.

"Silence or listening to you complain constantly you know I might actually have to think about that one." He answered sarcastically.

"You know you should become a comedian you're that funny." Claire said. She turned around and tried to get into the back seat. Wesker pulled her back.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I am going for a walk; what does it look like i am doing." Claire answered.

"No need to be sarcastic Claire i was only asking." he replied.

"Wesker I have a headache and unless you want to hear about it I suggest you let me into the back seat so I can go for a sleep." Claire answered. Wesker pondered for a moment, then he realised he too was getting a headache.

"Fine go ahead." He said. Claire smiled and got into the back seat and went to sleep. He pulled over to the side of the road and rubbed his temples.

"Why did I take her again." He groaned to himself someone how he thought Chris was probably suffering less than he was at this moment.

"Aww poor babee Wesker got a head ache too." Claire said. Wesker looked at her; he thought she was sleeping.

"I don't have a head ache I am just thinking." He said. Claire laughed.

"Yeah right of course Wesker doesn't suffer from headaches."

"Well I don't." he said. He reached over and slapped her.

"I told you don't give me a reason to have to beat you again." He warned. Claire reached out and hit him back.

"Well you will get as good as you get then." She answered.

"I very much doubt that Claire." He said in return.

"Wesker one of these days you will let your guard down then bang I'm going to move in and wipe you from the face of the earth." Claire said her headache pounding harder behind her eyes. Wesker reached over to slap her again but she caught his hand.

"I have a head ache Wesker slap me again and you will regret the day you where ever hatched." Claire warned. Wesker glared at her.

"You ever speak to me like that again Miss Redfield and you to shall rue the day you where ever born."

Claire sat up and rubbed her head. It was getting worse. She tried to give her worst evil glare but she couldn't she lay back down again.

"Wesker I already regret the day I was born." She said quietly and went to sleep.

He thought to himself again why he had taken her.

"Maybe you have feelings for her." His inner voice suggested. He looked down at her. She was sleeping now. He could see tears falling down he cheeks. He stopped in at another shop and bought some aspirin. He gave them to her when she woke up.

"Thanks." She said taking out four and swallowing them. He took the bottle from her.

"Just to make sure you don't try anything stupid." He said. Claire scowled at him.

"And you can wipe that look of your face to." He said. Claire put on her brightest smile; that made him feel uneasy.

"Ok you can stop that to or I will slap that smile right of your face." He said. Claire sat back in the seat and closed her eyes; praying the aspirin would kick in quick. They where off on their journey again.

"Where are we going we have been travelling for hours." Claire asked.

"No where special." Came Wesker's reply.

"Ok then." Claire said; she began to sing.

"Claire could you please stop that." Wesker asked. That only served to make her louder. Wesker stopped the car abruptly and got out. He dragged her out the back seat and took her around to the back of the car.

"I will put you in there if you don't shut up.' He said. Claire climbed into the boot.

"Could you shut the door please its very bright in here." She said. Wesker rolled his eyes and closed the lid. He got in and too off again. Claire lay in the dark and smiled.

"It looks like I may be winning maybe he will get so sick of me that he will let me go." Claire thought to herself.

"Or maybe he will kill you." Her inner voice replied. Claire began to sing again. Wesker was beginning to get irritated by this show of disrespect he thought she would be terrified of him but she wasn't.

"Maybe I have made a mistake by taking her all she will do is annoy me till I let her go." He thought to himself.

"Well in that case you will just have to kill her." His inner voice said. Wesker didn't like that thought it then began to dawn on him what the situation really was and it made him angry that he could be so weak.

"I do have feelings for her." He said out loud but no so loud that Claire could hear it. He reached his destination. He got out and went to the back of the car.

"Now when I let you out your not going to try anything stupid are you?" he asked.

"Yes Wesker as soon as you open this boot I am going to jump out and kung fu your sorry ass." She replied.

"Now who's the comedian." He said. He opened it and let her out.

"Oh great another forest Umbrella just love their wooded surroundings don't they." She said. Wesker took her down some stairs into another building that looked exactly like the other one she had been in.

"Wait a sec this is the building I was in before." Claire exclaimed as she saw her watch discarded on the floor.

"Yes it is I figured Chris wouldn't risk his friends so there was no harm in bringing you back here." He said. Claire flumped down on the bed.

"Stuck with you again." She said.

"Yes Claire stuck with me again." He left locking the door behind him.

"God that man can be so annoying." Claire said to the empty room. A smile appeared on her face.

"He is a damn handsome man though." She thought to herself. It was like her inner voice had some how changed its tune and was talking through her.

"No way he is Albert Wesker for god sake I cant think that." She said to the inner voice. There was silence. When she sat down and thought about it there was something attractive about the man even though he was a murdering bastard who didn't care who he killed in pursuit of his own goals.

"A murdering bastard who wears a black onsomble so well topped off with razor fine shades" she thought to herself. she laughed.

"God I need a cold shower." She thought to herself before heading off to the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Chris took another swig from his beer and placed it back on the bar. An attractive woman came up and sat next to him.

"You look like a man who could use a good time." She said. Chris looked at her and said.

"If I want a good time I will go home to my wife." The women got up and whispered in his ear.

"Suit yourself." She walked away. Chris sighed heavily and took another drink from his bottle.

"Hey buddy want another?" the barman asked indicating to his empty bottle.

"Yeah why not." Chris replied. Chris returned home a long time later to find Jill waiting up for him. He moved in for a hug; she pushed him back.

"How much have you had to drink?" Jill asked. Chris smiled

"Not that muuush just a wee tiny bitty about this much." He said indicating with his finger and thumb how much he had had.

"Chris your drunk." She said walking into the kitchen.

"I am not drunk I am tipsy." He said. He tried to walk into the kitchen and fell over. He burst out laughing.

"Isn't my life great my sister has been kidnapped and I am out getting pissed." He laughed so hard he began to cry. Jill helped him up onto a chair.

"I have failed her haven't I am supposed to protect her but I stood back and watched as that monster took her out of my home." He cried.

"Chris she wouldn't want you to risk your friends lives she is very brave plus you didn't fail her she has turned into a head strong young women who can take care of herself and that's because of you." Jill said. Chris wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged Jill.

"I suppose you are right she has turned out quite well considering I brought her up." He said.

"Exactly now come on time for bed." She said. Chris pouted like a child.

"I don't wanna go to bed." He said. He crossed his arms across his chest and turned his nose up in the air.

"Well then no extra activities for you then." She said before leaving the room. Chris who had now realised what she had said went after her. The next morning Leon came over to see them.

"Man Chris you look rough." He said as he sat down on the couch. Chris had little recollection of the night before. He didn't know that by the time he got up the stairs to bed he was to tired for sex and promptly fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Jill handed Leon a cup of coffee.

"So when are we going to start planning or strategy?" Jill said as she sat down.

"Well I think that Barry was right I don't think that Wesker will fall for the old "hey man what's that over there." Trick do you?" Leon asked.

"Well you never know although it is highly unlikely." Jill answered.

"Try down right impossible the man is to smart and cunning to fall for anything as trivial." Chris added.

"Yeah buts that's just it maybe he thinks we will come up with something really smart but really its just simple he might not see it coming." Jill said. Chris sighed.

"Maybe your right but still we had better think of a different plan of action." He said.

"Chris we don't have another plan and it is hard to come up with something that Wesker wont see coming even though I hate the man immensely he is smart it wont be easy." Leon said.

"I think I need more coffee." Chris said. He got up and poured himself another cup.

"Would anyone like a cup?" he asked. Jill shook her head, as did Leon. Chris sat back down again.

"Maybe we could try reasoning with him?" Leon suggested.

"Tell me you are joking Look what reasoning got Rebecca." Jill said.

"Ok stupid plan its just I cant think of anything else." Leon said.

"Guys this is going to be difficult maybe we should ask Barry for some help." Chris said. So they called him and waited for him to arrive. When he arrived he sat down on the couch and before any of them spoke he said,

"I take it the decapitation plan is out then." He said.

"Yeah man we realised that particular plan would probably fail amazing though it was." Jill answered. Barry smiled,

"Shame I thought it was a really good plan."

"Yeah I wanted to have his head as a trophy." Leon said.

"Joking aside we have to think of a way to get rid of him for good am talking gone for ever." Chris said.

"That's all good and well but just how do we intend to pull it off?" Leon asked.

"That's why we are here Leon to think of a way." Chris said.

"Look this argument is going in circles we all know that it is impossible but that makes no difference we have to achieve the impossible to get rid of the bastard." Jill said. Chris got up and did what he always did when he was thinking hard, pacing the room.

"I think that reasoning is the only thing we can do what is the worst that could happen?" Chris asked.

"Uhh maybe he would kill us all." Jill said not even believing Chris had asked such a stupid question.

"Jill right now it is our only option." Chris said.

"Guys I don't like the direction in which this conversation seems to be travelling." Barry said a worried look crossing his rugged features.

"Even if we agreed to go along with that plan we would have to find him first." Jill said.

"Yeah and we would all have to go if we are going to die might as well do it together." Leon said.

"Ok you know what lets scratch that plan and think of something else." Chris said angrily.

"Hey man I don't know about you but I enjoy being alive and as much as I want Claire back it's not worth getting killed over." Leon said. Chris flew for him and if it hadn't been for Leon's quick reflexes he would have been knocked out.

"You know what I have had it with this deal with it yourself Redfield." Leon shouted angrily.

"Leon come on don't do this we need you." Jill said.

"Need me to what die thanks but I have already dodged death once though no fault of my own might I add this would be like walking into the bear pit." He answered.

"Leon I am sorry its just this is really getting to me to I mean I watched the man kill Rebecca and take my sister I have failed everyone." Chris said.

"Hey man Rebecca wasn't your fault neither was Claire I'm sorry to Chris its getting to me too I care a lot about Claire you know." Leon said. Chris smiled,

"Oh like I hadn't noticed." He said. He held out his hand. Leon pondered for a moment then shook his hand.

"Lets get back to planning the downfall of our good friend." Barry said.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hold me"

"Why?"

"I just want you to"

"I cant do that"

"Why not?"

"Because I cant"

"That's not an answer"

"You are my prisoner"

"I haven't had contact with anyone but you for months please just do this for me"

"Sorry I cant"

Claire woke up to find Wesker gone. Her dream had seemed so real she had just had a conversation with Wesker that she thought she would never have.

"Only in your dreams" she thought to herself. She got up and went to the kitchen. She had something to eat and went back through to watch some TV.

"To much telly will ruin your eyes." A voice said from the door.

"So what there is nothing else to do." She answered.

"Count the ceiling tiles." He said

"308" she said.

"Excuse me?" Wesker asked coming in and sitting down.

"There are 308 tiles on that ceiling I counted them last time you brought me to stay." She answered.

"Oh well then TV it is." He said. Claire smiled and went back to flicking through the channels. Claire couldn't concentrate on the TV. Wesker hadn't taken his eyes off her. She switched it off and turned to face him.

"Wesker doesn't keeping an eye on me interfere with your life?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked in return.

"Well having to come back and check on me all the time must really cut into your day." She answered.

"Not at all I am not doing very much at the moment all of my little projects are running smoothly." He said.

"Oh so you thought hmm not much happening oh I know I think I will ruin Claire Redfield's life by making her have to put up with me for months." She said. Wesker smirked slightly,

"Oh I take it you don't enjoy my company then?" he asked.

"Ha you have to be kidding I can think of better things I could be doing with my time like hmm you know like watching paint drying." She answered. He got up and left and came back moments later with a paint can and a brush.

"Oh Wesker my sides are splitting I never thought I would see the day a monster with a sense of humour." She said.

"Even the greatest monsters in history had a sense of humour." He said.

"Yeah but not one that other people could appreciate cause usually its them on the other end." She said. He handed her the can of paint.

"Here paint the place then watch it dry then we shall see if it is more interesting." He said.

"Wesker if you don't stop being so amusing I fear my sides may split completely." Claire said sarcastically.

"Claire I have to ask you something." Wesker said.

"What?"

"If I where to say you could leave would you actually go." He asked. Claire thought for a moment.

"Yeah of course I would." She answered. Wesker noticed her ponder and wondered what she was thinking.

"Well then you can go." He said.

"No way you will just go and kill everyone I love forget it I'm staying here." She said. She knew he was just toying with her and she wouldn't fall for it.

"Then I suppose that means you do want to be here?" Wesker asked.

"If it means keeping my friends and family safe then yes." She answered. He got up and left. Claire sighed and lay down on the bed. How can you love and hate someone so much at the same time. She tried to work up the courage to ask him about his real intentions and by the time he returned she was ready.

"Wesker how do you feel about me?" she asked. Wesker was caught completely off guard. He had to think quickly.

"You are a nuisance but apart from that nothing why?" he answered. He sat down on the chair in front of the computer.

"Wesker there is something I would like to tell you no I must tell you before I explode." She said. Wesker leaned forward slightly in his chair.

"Go ahead miss Redfield." He said. She opened her mouth to say what she had worked all day working up the courage to say but when the time finally came to say it she couldn't.

"I'm sorry I cant." She said.

"Miss Redfield where you about to say you that you actually enjoy being in my company is that why you are finding it so hard to say?" Wesker asked.

"Yeah I suppose that's what it is." She answered. Wesker got up.

"Well I have to leave again things to attend to you shall just have to wait for my return." He said.

"Oh with baited breath." She replied sarcastically. As much as she enjoyed his company she was still really angry with him. He smiled and left.

"Why couldn't I just say it Wesker I want you see its not that hard." She thought to herself.

"After everything that man has done, he killed most of Jill and Chris's friends then he kidnapped you and beat you " Her inner voice seemed to have turned back to hating Wesker.

"I know all this and I don't know why I feel like this but I do I can't help it." She answered back. Once again the inner voice was silent. She switched the TV back on and mindlessly flicked through the Channels. She sighed and switched it off again. She went to the computer desk and found a pad and a pencil.

"Well if I cant say it I will write it," she thought to herself. She began to write. The letter was getting longer and longer and to stop herself from backing out she didn't read over what she was writing. By the time she was done the letter was two pages long. Most of it was gibberish but there was a point to it. Satisfied that she had got in everything she wanted to say she left the note on the table and went for a shower. Wesker arrived some time later to find Claire sleeping. He checked to make sure that she was sleeping and not faking like she had before; she was. He turned and noticed the letter on the table. He sat down and began to read. The more he read the more he was surprised at what had been written. He couldn't believe after everything he had done to her this was how she felt. He put the note in his pocket sat back and waited for Claire to wake up.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Claire woke up and rubbed her eyes. It took them a little time to focus and when they did she noticed Wesker sitting looking at her.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked sitting up and stretching. Wesker pulled the note out of his pocket and showed her it.

"Oh yeah that I take it you would like an explanation?" she said.

"No need Miss Redfield you have explained yourself quite eloquently in this little letter." He said.

"Yeah well see about that little letter…its all true every word." She said. Wesker got up and walked across and sat down on the bed.

"Well I am intrigued as to why you feel like this I mean I haven't been that nice to you I have killed nearly every STARS member." He said.

"Yeah I know all that but I have been betrayed by my own heart." Claire said.

"I don't think you Love me at all Claire I just think that you are suffering from Stockholm syndrome and this is just one of the symptoms you think you love me but you don't not really." He said.

"No Wesker you see I thought about that you know Stockholm thing but its not its real this is how I feel I still wish you would die but at the same time I just want you." She said.

"Hold me"

"Why?"

"I just want you to"

"I cant do that"

"Why not?"

"Because I cant"

"That's not an answer"

"You are my prisoner"

"I haven't had contact with anyone but you for months please just do this for me"

"Sorry I cant"

Wesker got up and left. Claire couldn't believe the conversation had gone exactly as she had dreamed it would.

"Wesker don't leave." She called but he didn't answer. Wesker punched the wall so hard a large chunk fell off and hit the floor.

"Damn my left over humanity I cant feel like this." He thought to himself. Claire got up and followed him.

"Wesker wait if you want we can forget all about this." She said afraid of what he might do next. He stopped and let Claire catch up to him. She looked at the floor and saw what remained of part of a wall.

"Wesker I didn't mean to upset you." She said. She was the prisoner and she was the one who was sorry about upsetting him.

"You haven't upset me Claire." He answered.

"Then why are there fragments of wall on the floor?" She asked.

"Claire you don't understand I cant have anyone in my life that would just be an easy target for anyone wishing to get to me." He answered.

"Then you love me too why else would you care." She said.

"Claire of course I do this stopped being about your brother a long time ago." He opened the door to the outside world.

"Take this chance to leave and don't worry your brother and his friends are safe for now I have to think about this." He handed her his car keys.

"How will I explain this to everyone back home me turning up in your car?" she asked.

"Say you escaped or something I don't know you're a clever girl Claire use your imagination." He sped off into the woods without another word. Claire stood with the keys in her hands wondering whether to leave or not. She got in the car and headed home. When she got back she noticed Jill packing things into her car. Claire got out.

"Going somewhere nice?" she asked. Jill dropped the bag she was carrying in shock.

"Oh my god Claire your back!" she exclaimed. She moved in and hugged the younger women.

"Yeah I am I knew Wesker would make a slip eventually left his car keys in the drawer didn't think I could get out well I did." Claire said proudly. Chris came out and as soon as he saw Claire dropped what he was carrying and ran to her lifted her in the air in a hug and twirled her around.

"Oh my god your back I don't believe It." he said. He put her down.

"Where are you guys going?" Claire asked pointing at the car.

"Well we where just getting rid of a few things you know we couldn't think of a plan so I thought I would have a clear out while I was thinking." Jill said.

"Come on let's get inside." Chris said. He took Claire's hand.

"Sorry about that." He said promptly letting go. Claire took his hand again.

"Its cool I missed you too." She said. They all went into then house.

"So how did you get out?" Chris asked.

"What does it matter Chris the fact is I'm out." Claire answered.

"That's true Chris she is and now we don't have to go on a suicide mission." Jill said. Chris called Barry and Leon round for a celebration drink although there where a few reservations. What if Wesker came back and took her again. Chris tried not to think about it.

"Its good to have you back Claire." Leon said kissing her on the cheek. Everyone got more that a bit merry so Barry and Leon stayed over. Leon went up stairs to see Claire.

"Claire can I come in?" he asked. Claire nodded and he entered.

"Claire listen there is something I need to tell you." He said.

"What is it Leon?" she asked.

"I missed you so much and I have to admit it made me realise how much I care for you." He moved into kiss her and she didn't stop him. She missed Wesker so much it hurt and he had only be gone from her life a day. She kissed him all the time imagining it was Wesker and not Leon.

"Make love to me Leon." She said. And he did. The next morning she woke up to find Leon still next to her.

"Oh god what have I done." She thought to herself. She didn't love him but he loved her and it wasn't fair what she had done. She got up and went downstairs. Barry was nursing more than just a cup of coffee.

"Hey Barry too much of the old alcohol last night?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"God I haven't had that much to drink in years." He said. Claire laughed at him.

"Well that will teach you not to drink as much next time." She said. She got up and went outside. She cried quietly to herself before heading back indoors to deal with the night before.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Three months had passed since Claire had come home and there was still no sign of Wesker. While everyone else was enjoying this time Claire wasn't. She had started a relationship with Leon purely out of need to have someone close to her all the time. Wesker had had a profound affect on her she craved a constant presence but sadly it wasn't Leon's who was blissfully unaware of how Claire really felt about him.

"Leon honey I'm going for a drive." Claire said. Leon hugged her and she left.

Being in Wesker's car made her feel close to him. She could still smell him in the car. She drove up to the lookout point got out and sat on the bonnet. From where she was sitting you could see the wall that surrounded Raccoon city.

"Where are you Wesker." She thought to herself. She had thought that being away from him the feelings would disappear. She was wrong if anything they had only gotten stronger.

"Hello Claire." A familiar voice said from behind her. She turned to see Wesker walking towards her. She resisted the urge to jump into his arms. He came up and sat next to her.

"Where have you been?" Claire asked.

"You make that sound like you actually care." Wesker answered.

"Strange that; I do care that's why I asked I missed you." She said.

"So you still have feelings for me then?" Wesker asked.

"Yes I do why can't you just accept you feel the same way." Claire said.

"Claire do you really think that your brother and his friends would welcome me into the family after everything I have done?" Wesker asked.

"No they would probably try to kill you." She answered.

"Exactly and what do you think they would do to you?" he asked.

"Probably the same." She answered. She could see where this conversation was going long before he started to speak again.

"Claire I care enough about you to walk away and not ruin your life which a relationship between us certainly would plus I will always hate your brother that will never change and how could you love a man who wants your brother dead." He said. Claire couldn't think of an answer.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then." Claire said tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Yes it is I will leave your brother alone for now but my revenge will still happen your brother will die." He answered.

"Then you will have to kill me first." Claire said.

"That's my girl." He said. He leaned over and kissed her. He got up and left without saying another word. Claire watched as the man she loved left her life again. She cried long and hard. She wiped her face and returned home.

"Claire Leon would like to ask you something." Jill said as Claire closed the door.

"Ok" she said following Jill into the living room. Barry and Chris where standing at the fireplace and Leon was standing in the middle of the floor.

"Claire I love you so much and I know that this is meant to last." He dropped down on one knee.

"Claire will you marry me?" he asked. Claire burst into tears. Everyone thought they where tears of joy but they where not. They where tears of sadness this was the last thing she wanted but she knew that Wesker would never be able to be part of her life.

"Yes I will." She answered through the tears. Leon slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her. Chris and Barry congratulated Leon While Jill admired Claire's ring.

"Well it looks like we have a wedding to plan." Jill said. Claire wanted it over and done with as soon as possible and for it to be a small wedding in a church. So Jill phoned around and found a place. Everything was done in a hurry. Claire found her mothers wedding dress in the attic and took it to get cleaned. The day of the wedding arrived. Claire put her dress on and looked in the mirror. She couldn't believe she was going through with this. Jill came in and smiled.

"Oh you look lovely Claire." Jill said. The car came to pick them up and took them to the church. With the exception of Barry's family no one else was there. Claire took Chris's arm as they began the walk down the aisle. Claire closed her eyes and opened them to find Wesker standing where Leon should have been. She began to walk a little faster and when she got there she was surprised to find him still there but that dream ended when she looked to the vicar then back to find Leon instead. She had to smile to hide the fact she was about to cry. Leon looked so happy. She felt so bad for doing this to him he could have went and got himself a women who loved him.

"I suppose I could learn to love him." She thought to herself. Once the wedding was finished they all went back to the house. Claire went upstairs and sat in her room. Moira and Polly came in after her.

"This is your party Claire why aren't you down stairs" Moira asked.

"I am not feeling to well I just need to lie down." Claire answered.

"Well ok that's more cake for me." Polly said; running out the door.

"Hey you I want some too." Moira shouted after her. Claire lay down on the bed and cried. Chris walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked. Claire jumped up into his arms.

"I am fine Chris I am just so happy to Mrs Kennedy." She said. She cried harder.

"Oh come on Marriage doesn't mean your life is over." Chris laughed.

"I suppose not." Claire said. She wiped her face and stood up.

"I had better make an appearance." She said.

"Maybe you should get changed first." Chris suggested. Claire nodded. Chris left her to get changed.. She finished getting changed and looked in the mirror.

"Well hello There Mrs Kennedy." She said to her reflection.

"It should be Mrs Wesker." She thought to herself. She plastered on a fake smile and went downstairs.


	16. THE END

CHAPTER 16

Claire lay awake that night thinking about the direction her life had taken. Leon was sound asleep next to her. It seemed like a lifetime ago since she had been the carefree young student who had her whole life ahead of her. Now she was married to a man that she didn't love and pinned after a man who had caused her the most grief in her life than anyone else. She got up and went downstairs and out to the car. She got in and closed the door.

"Wesker I now you are out there somewhere I hope you are ok." She said to the empty car. In a way she did love Leon but it was more a "Hey you saved my life and I am eternally grateful" kind of love. The kind of love you have for your friends. She put her head on the steering wheel and laughed. She stopped laughing and sat back in the seat and fell asleep. She almost had a heart attack the next morning when Chris knocked on the window.

"Claire do you want some breakfast?" he asked. Claire shook her head. Chris got in.

"Why are you sleeping out here?" he asked.

"I had a dream last night I was going driving must have actually came down to the car." She answered.

"God thing you didn't try to drive" Chris said. They both headed indoors.

"Morning Claire how does it feel to be married?" Jill asked.

"It feels weird." Claire answered. Leon strolled into the kitchen and kissed Claire on the forehead.

"Morning sweetie how are you this morning I noticed you weren't in bed when I woke up." he said. He sat down at the table. Claire took the seat next to him.

"I had a dream I was going for a drive" Claire answered.

"Claire whats wrong?" Jill asked

"Nothing I think i'll go get dressed then go for a drive." She said. She got up went upstairs hot washed and changed then went for a drive. She went back up to the lookout point. She sat on the front of the car again. She was so deep in thought she never heard the footsteps coming up behind her.

"Hello Mrs Kennedy." The voice said from behind her. Claire turned around to see Wesker once again coming up and sitting beside her.

"So you know then." She said.

"Yes I know." He said his gaze not once leaving the view in front of them. They sat in silence for a while then Claire said,

"It could have been you I married I mean when I was at the church I actually thought I saw you standing waiting for me and when I saw that it wasn't I nearly cried right there in front or everyone who was there." Wesker never said anything only sighed.

"You are right it could have been me but like I said I don't want to ruin your life." He said.

"You know you are turning into a softy." Claire said. Wesker only looked at her and smiled.

"Claire don't mistake my fondness for you as weakness you are the only person fortunate enough to see it if I was to meet your brother I would kill him in a heart beat and you know that." He said.

"Well like I said to you if you came to kill Chris you would have to go through me first." She said.

"Yes I know that." He said. Claire moved a little closer and placed her hand on Wesker's knee and her head on his shoulder, he didn't stop her.

"I feel really bad about this." Claire said.

"Why?" Wesker asked.

"You have betrayed everyone I love and caused them no end of pain yet I want to be with you." She answered.

"Claire I would never do anything to harm you the same on the other hand cant be said for your friends." He said. Claire looked up to find Wesker's face inches from her own. Claire leaned in and kissed him he made no move to stop her but once it sunk in what he was doing he pulled away.

"Claire you are a married women." He said.

"I know that and I really don't want to hurt Leon but I can't keep having sex with him and thinking about you it's not fair." Claire said.

"Then stop thinking about me then." Wesker said.

"Wesker please just this once then I would never have to see you again." Claire pleaded.

"I cant do that." Wesker said. He could see the pleading in her eyes and gave in. Why was it only her that could make him feel like this, why did it have to be his greatest enemies little sister. He jumped off the car and stood in between Claire's legs.

"If I do this I will never be able to come and see you again ok it would just be to difficult." He said.

"Like it isn't already." Claire said. He removed his glasses and put them in his pocket. Claire marvelled at his eyes. The last time she had saw them they where gold and red. It seemed that his eyes changed depending on his mood because now they where the deepest shade of blue she had ever seen. He kissed her so passionately the world just seemed. She thought to herself as Wesker was touching all over "now if only Leon could do this". He ran his hands up her legs stopping at her waist.

"I can't very well do this out here." He said. She smiled as he lifted her of the car and took her around to the back seat. he laid her down.

"Now do you really want this?" he asked.

"Yes more than anything." Claire answered. He didn't answer and for the next few hours Claire was free from any of her worries. When they had done Wesker straightened his clothes up and helped Claire out the car. Claire did the best she could to make herself look presentable.

"Well that's it I can never see you again… unless you want to come with me." Wesker said. Claire's face filled with sadness.

"Wesker as much as I love you I am married to Leon and I love him but not in the way I love you any way you are right Chris would kill me." She said.

"You have betrayed him already and you have only been married for less than two days." Wesker said.

"I know this but you know as well as I do that I would be a sitting target for anyone who wanted to get to you." Claire said. Wesker sighed he knew she was right. He hugged her one last time.

"The next time I see you will probably be the day I come to kill Chris will I have to kill you as well?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes you will." She answered. He left. Claire got back in the car.

"God I had better get home." She thought to herself. She wouldn't need to put a smile on this time. She started the car and drove home. She would make things work with Leon she just knew she would.


End file.
